


【Damijay】Human Nature.

by Blameonme



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Underage Sex, Damian Al Ghul - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, It's an abnormal and twisted love story, M/M, Possessive Damian, Protective Jason Todd, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameonme/pseuds/Blameonme
Summary: 人是工具，是可以利用的器物。不同的工具有分门别类的用途。从出生那刻起灌输给达米安的所有教育都教会他这个。至于杰森·陶德……达米安还没想好。
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Jason Todd
Kudos: 20





	【Damijay】Human Nature.

**Author's Note:**

> 奥古米（14）／迷失桶（20），私设很多。

***  
人是工具，是可以利用的器物。从出生那刻起灌输给达米安的所有教育都教会他这个。

有些人是武器。一把带血槽的军刺，一杆M40A5狙击步枪，精准、冷酷、简洁地把子弹送进敌人的胸膛，武器不需要自己的思想，他们做的只有服从。有些人是装饰。跟在他身后的随从，就像绣在衣角上的奥古家徽，项圈上刻着达米安名字的狗牌，存在的意义是为了证明他生而拥有他们。有些人是宠物。用来娱乐的玩具，美丽而容易摧折的东西，用灵魂和肉体寻求强硬的庇护。

每个被（母亲，或者祖父，或者随便谁）送到他身边的人都可以准确无误地编号、归类，他可以随心所欲地掌控这一切。

这条原则在此前一向运用得得心应手，他从没在这件事上碰过钉子。如果那些并不鼓励他阅读的书所说是正确的话，那么人与人之间应该存在某种更加神秘、更加密切的联系，令他无法想象的联系，就像盲人感受到太阳灼烧的温度，却看不见日光有多么刺眼。你没法想象出一个没见过的东西。

至于杰森·陶德的位置……他还没想好。

“你他妈到底盯着我干什么？”

杰森·陶德停下手中擦拭武器的动作，抬起头看着达米安。那把祖父送给他的焰形匕首刀锋雪亮，达米安几乎能从那段光滑截面上看见陶德的面孔，蓝眼睛亮得像刀柄上镶嵌的蓝锥矿石。

如果人是工具是武器，他本来不必要在对方身上投注过多的目光。在奥古家的世界观中，喜不喜欢无所谓，重要的是有没有利用价值。

***  
就一把武器而言，毫无疑问杰森·陶德表现得物超所值。

达米安能想起仅仅只是三个月前，陶德还是个麻木顺从到乏味的白痴，用本能击败刺客联盟引以为傲的技巧的野兽，他偶尔弹出的尖爪明明那么锋利耀眼，灵魂却困在一副浑浑噩噩的躯体中。

达米安甚至没听见过他说“不”。塔利亚让他贴身保护达米安，于是他就来了。就像一段计算机运行的脚本，完全由输入的程序操控。他在与达米安近在咫尺的距离自行运转，好像丝毫不受达米安的影响。

他让达米安烦躁。

达米安的手从额前划到下颌，再漫不经心地拨弄着那头柔软的黑发，就像抚摸他饲养的大型犬们。陶德安静地跪在他的脚边，如果不是必要的话甚至不会眨眼。达米安盯着那双蓝眼睛，平滑干净得像两颗玻璃球，孩子们会把它们贪婪又小心翼翼地藏在匣子最深处。他很美，但让达米安感到烦躁。他看着达米安就像根本没看到任何东西。

所以他盯着他，很多恶意、肮脏、酸绿色的幻想像火舌一样灼烧着心脏：如果他命令陶德给他口交，男孩是不是也会立刻双膝跪地。

他会的吧。他肯定会的。

但达米安没有那么做。陶德无趣得就像个仅剩躯壳的人偶，跟之前很多送到他床上顶着美丽面孔的乖巧侍女没有任何区别，他甚至都不会花费心思多看他，或者她们，一眼。

如果不是陶德被丢进拉撒路之池的话。

唤醒他身体中那只疯狂而敏锐的凶兽只需要短短一瞬间，他睁开眼睛，重获自由的灵魂熊熊燃烧。

杰森·陶德挣脱束缚、逃出刺客联盟——几乎。

事实是他被五花大绑拖了回去，差不多全身赤裸地跪在地板上，狼狈得跟刚出生那天一样。达米安抽出佩剑挑起他的下颌，居高临下地盯着他，陶德的眼神像头被激怒的狼。

“不，我不会就这么把蝙蝠侠的学徒还给他。”他的祖父看着他的母亲，平静而缓慢地说，“至少不会这么简单。”

“奥古家赐予他重生。现在是他回报的时候。”

在塔利亚辩驳之前陶德先开了口，黑发男孩的目光从对面三个人脸上一一滑过，最后盯上了达米安的绿眼。达米安报以冰冷的回视。他耸了耸肩膀。

“Well, fair enough.”

于是达米安操了他。不知道为什么，看着那双熠熠生辉的蓝眼睛，之前对他漂亮脸蛋产生过的念头立刻重新被唤醒。

他把陶德粗暴地按进床垫中的时候，陶德突然咧开嘴角，骂了一句狗屎。

达米安的手掌落在陶德的脸颊上，掌根擦过那张微微掀开的嘴唇。他挑了挑眉：“怎么了？”

“这感觉为什么这么他妈的熟悉？”陶德滑稽的笑声听起来有点戏谑，“你没有趁我没意识的时候做什么吧，有吗？”

我真希望我做了。达米安想。我早就该这么做。

***  
“我讨厌你。”

达米安低吼着将杰森掀翻在训练场的木质地板上，他把膝盖重重压在另一个人的胸口，用身体重量把他固定住，一只手扣紧他的两只手腕越过头顶按在地上，就像制作标本时把昆虫用大头钉卡在漂亮的相框中。

陶德掀开眼皮自下而上地看着他，蓝眼睛里满是戏谑：“哦，是吗？幼稚。”

就像这样。

他表现得好像他是个没长大的、胡搅蛮缠的小孩。他跟达米安上床只是因为他根本不喜欢达米安。

而人总是会对毫不在意的人宽容。

“还有，”杰森猛地一拧身，右腿向上一蹬，达米安猝不及防下稍微放松了钳制，杰森迅疾地翻身卡住达米安的喉咙，带着他整个身体往地上砸，一瞬间局势就颠倒过来。杰森居高临下地看着摔在地上的达米安，“你想打败我还早呢，恶魔崽子。”

年轻的男孩恶狠狠地瞪着他，森绿色眼睛里燃着两簇喷薄的怒火。“我讨厌你。”他又重复咬牙切齿地重复了一遍。

杰森耸了耸肩：“随便你。”他向达米安伸出手，想把他扶起来，但是达米安袖子里的匕首猛地窜了出来，在杰森的掌心留下一道长长的伤痕。

“我靠。”陶德这次终于换掉了那副满不在乎的表情，有点惊讶地看着他，“你什么毛病？”猩红的鲜血从他指缝间慢慢淌下来，粘稠得像蜜。达米安有种该死的把陶德的手指放在嘴里舔舐的冲动。

我也觉得我有病。

达米安想这么说，一股冲昏头脑的热望让他想要尖叫。但他张了张嘴，发现自己说不出话。

他一定是有毛病，生理上产生了什么不可逆转的改变，患上某种无可救药的绝症，以至于每当陶德的目光落在他身上，他都会变得愚蠢又软弱。他总是感觉口渴，感觉徒劳，好像心脏正在熊熊燃烧，那把火沿着血管一路高歌猛进地闯进他的大脑，让所有细胞都化成一滩烂泥。

“什么都没有。”

他听见自己这么说，每个字都浸满虚伪的汁液。

甚至在床上也这么说。

达米安从背后按住杰森的脖颈，一下一下、重重地把他操进床垫里，杰森发出破碎的喘息和呻吟，他能感觉到每次粗暴的插入时手掌下激烈跳动的脉搏，好像他正攥着一只不断挣扎的白兔。

如果他想的话，他可以慢慢收紧手心，扼住陶德的气管，像对待生物课上的实验动物，将他精准科学地屠杀。每次看见陶德那双湿漉漉的、熠熠生辉的蓝眼睛，他都会产生一种强烈的残暴欲望，想要把他拆开之后吞吃入腹。陶德怎么会如此信任他，怎么能将自己最脆弱的部位暴露给达米安？

在他自己甚至都不相信的情况下。

***  
“放开他。”

他变得……愚蠢又软弱。

这就是为什么达米安现在落到这个境地。这本来只应该是他和陶德执行的一个简单任务。他攥紧拳头，尖锐的指甲又深又重地嵌入皮肉中，直到他能感觉到湿热的血液流动。这不是陶德的错，他甚至不知道自己做了什么，但达米安仍然决定把一切都推到他头上。

一把枪指着他的脑袋。达米安反复地深呼吸，尝试不惊动现在挟持着他的家伙去抽出藏在腰带里的匕首。

“别乱动！”持枪的男人咆哮了一声，掐紧达米安的喉咙作为警告。窒息感从肺部翻涌上来，他咬紧牙关，盯着站在对面的杰森。

“我说放开他。你是听不懂人话还是怎么着？”

杰森又重复了一遍，加重了威胁的语气。他的手枪指着男人的额头，上膛声清脆得刺耳。

“在你开枪之前，这小子已经死了。”男人环顾四周，杰森也顺着他的视线看了过去，一圈全副武装的雇佣兵把他们包围起来。“而且你也会被撕成碎片。”

该死的。达米安在心里狠狠地诅咒。该死的任务。该死的大意让他们面临这个看上去必死无疑的局面。

“好吧，那换个说法。”杰森晃了晃手中的枪，慢慢地弯下腰把它放到地上，举起空空的双手表示自己的无害，“我们交换怎么样？你看，他只是个没什么用的小屁孩，你可以挟持我。”

达米安先是不可思议地瞪大眼睛，然后变得怒气冲冲，但他强忍着把脱口而出的咒骂咽了回去。

“你在演滑稽剧吗？为什么我非要选一个不可？”枪口抵在达米安的太阳穴上，危险地挤压着，“很明显现在是我占上风。”

“因为如果你拒绝的话，”杰森慢条斯理地回答道，他掀开那身看上去好像大学生的卫衣外套，露出腰带上明晃晃的一排炸药，“我们就只好一起下地狱了。”

“你不会引爆它。”男人冷笑一声，他的嗓音带着不易察觉的干涩和僵硬，“不然你，还有这小子，都会一起死。”

“哇，说得不错，你可以试试。”杰森语气轻快地说，“你会发现我其实没那么在乎我，”他短促地瞥了一眼达米安，达米安卷起的拳头正在冒汗，“和他的命。”

黑帮首领飞快地完成了思考：“好吧。”他放下枪，推了一把达米安。达米安看了看杰森，后者立刻翻了个白眼：“看我干嘛，还不赶紧跑。”

操。

达米安又开始恼火，但他偏偏还只能照着陶德的话做。这样做才是符合最大利益的，而且陶德的任务本来就是不惜一切保护达米安，所以无论从哪方面来看他的做法都没错……但达米安就是愤怒，有一刻他甚至疯狂地希望陶德真的按下按钮，这样他们至少能一起死在爆炸的热量和粉尘里。

但他转身就跑，一边在心里计算着他呼叫的后援什么时候才他妈的能到。

在离开之前他还能隐隐约约听见他们的对话。

“你说得对。比起你的小情人，我确实对你更感兴趣。”首领慢慢走到杰森面前，枪管抵在他的下颌上，强迫他仰起头。

“什、什么？”杰森说话听起来有点吃力，大概是因为枪口压迫在声带上，他否认的声音又低又哑，像一只快要在浴缸里溺死的猫，“他不是我的情人。”

“不是？”男人的语气充满嘲讽，“你真的看不出他恨不得把眼珠子抠出来黏在你身上，是吗？”

“你甚至愿意为他牺牲自己，真是令人感动的爱。”

达米安深吸一口气，强迫自己不去回头，否则他百分之百确定自己会改变想法。

爱。

这种东西应该归到哪类？

***  
杰森很小的时候就明白一个道理：如果你真的很想活下去，最好把自己当做一个工具而不是人。这种工具可以自然地从一种形态转移到另一种，主要取决于金钱的多少。

为了活下去，他什么都干。说谎、偷窃、替黑帮传口信，他卖掉家徒四壁的房子里所有东西就为了换一个前一天放剩的三明治，兜售自己可以明码标价的一切，感谢上帝他还没窘迫到需要给自己的身体也标上价格，但受雇佣去犯点会被抓到青少年矫正中心的罪，偶尔他也开玩笑管它叫皮肉生意。

他也见过肮脏巷尾里真正见不得人的龌龊事，只要花几十美元，随便哪个男人都能射在那些漂亮又破烂的小孩脏兮兮的脸蛋上。

杰森总是很快地绕过那条小巷。他跟那群贫民窟区的孩子没有什么区别，只是一个出卖尊严，一个出卖良知而已。

……我现在算是出卖自己的身体吗？

杰森一边埋下头舔达米安勃起的老二——老天啊现在的孩子发育得都这么好吗，他嘴巴里被那根东西塞得满满的，除了吞咽的动作只能发出艰难的呛咳，但这个在他面前打开腿，坐姿像个高高在上的皇帝的恶魔崽子还使劲地把他脑袋往下压——一边模模糊糊地想。

如果一定要说的话，这里确实是有个类似交易的东西在里面。拉斯（尽管他没有一丁点情愿，哈！）和塔利亚让他重新复活，所以他用自己的身体作为回报听起来似乎很公平。

但不管是拉斯还是塔利亚还是他自己都绝对没想到他妈的他是这么用身体回报的。

达米安猛地抓住杰森的头发，手指跟他的黑发紧紧纠缠在一起，像是黏着他的纤细蛛网。他粗暴而快速地把自己的阴茎往杰森喉咙里捅，好像他能操进紧绷着的湿润喉管似的。他表现得就像每个青春期性欲旺盛到会对着树勃起的青少年，急不可耐地要发泄自己的欲望。但可不是每个正常青少年都有家长送过来的耐操性玩具。

这个混蛋。达米安毫无预警地射在他嘴里时杰森恶狠狠地咒骂着，他一把推开绿眼睛的男孩，弯下腰剧烈地干咳，滑腻腻的白色精液顺着他的指缝流下来。他能感觉到自己的眼球因为缺氧和咳嗽湿润了，而达米安却用一种强烈兴奋的表情欣赏他涨红的脸颊，好像观察昆虫图鉴里新品种的蝴蝶。

不仅混蛋，还是个小变态。

不管拉斯让他待在达米安身边是想让他干什么——也许是保镖？但是恶魔崽子身边保护的人就没缺过。或者老师？如果想学一种由综合格斗术、射击技能和炸药制备技术乱七八糟堆在一起只为了尽可能多杀人的狗屎的话，他在这方面的确是天资纵横、无师自通，谢谢——反正他绝对都不合格。你见过哪个但凡有一丁点良知的老师会跟自己未成年的学生上床？

但在这一点上他看起来才像是受害者。杰森被达米安从地上拖起来，翻个身让他跪趴在床上，刚刚发泄不久的阴茎再次硬邦邦地抵在他的腿根，淫秽地把半透明的前液来回涂在杰森的皮肤表面。

“操你妈的达米安……”杰森怀疑他的大脑是不是也被那根东西塞进去搅了搅，他可能已经有点神志不清了，“快他妈的插进来——”

“听着，你需要学点别的东西，刺客联盟之外的事，懂吗？”杰森在训练场上坐下来，拧开水瓶灌了一口，“你这个年纪的正常男孩都在干什么？逃课踢球为隔壁班的姑娘争风吃醋？反正绝对不是学习杀人。”

“我没有在‘学杀人’。”达米安翻着白眼回他，恼火地接过杰森递来的冰袋，贴在自己肿得像得了腮腺炎的脸上，“我四岁就杀过了。”

“天哪，哇，那你可真他妈是个反社会的精神扭曲小天才。”杰森假装鼓掌和欢呼。

“那你呢？”达米安反唇相讥，“让我听听你那‘正常’的童年。”

哦。

哦哦。

当然，他能举出很多男孩子的娱乐项目，包括在桌子下躲猫猫试图用无绳电话报警啦，故意招惹巷口的流浪狗去抢垃圾堆里烂掉的半块面包啦，撬开邻居的玻璃窗偷一只钱包之类的。至少他知道正常的童年不是这样的。

还有每个孩子都值得拥有比这更好的生活。

“至少你确实能教我点‘别的什么’。”

达米安用绳子在杰森绑在身后的手腕上打了个结，杰森呲着牙瞪他，肩颈肌肉保持同一个固定姿势太久开始变得又酸又痛，他发誓等他挣脱出来一定要揍得这崽子满地找牙。

达米安剥掉他的衣服，直到他开始尝试性地拨弄杰森软趴趴的性器之前他都没有反抗。“妈的！”杰森低吼着猛地绷紧了身体，“你要干什么？”

“我不会。”达米安眨了眨蓝绿色的眼睛，有一会他脸上短暂掠过的迷茫表情倒显得他没那么可恶了，“教教我。”

杰森睁大眼睛不可思议地盯了他好久，好像面前的达米安其实是个披着漂亮小男孩皮的外星人。他舔了舔嘴唇：“教什么……？”这种事难道不他妈的应该是所有人类无师自通的吗？！

“怎么操你。”达米安说，他掰开杰森的大腿，强硬地把所有挣扎都压了下去，直到他确定它们已经被碾平到合适的角度，杰森都能听见自己韧带和关节可悲的鸣叫了。

“操你的……”杰森觉得自己今天骂人已经骂累了，只剩下最后一点虚弱的抵抗，“你就是用这张嘴亲你妈妈的？”

“我没亲过。”达米安冷静地回答道。

这下杰森闭上嘴不说话了。真该死他总是在一些不合时宜的时刻心软，明知道恶魔崽子压根不需要。而且他已经充分地得到他的因果报应了，最后他的下场就是一边破口大骂，一边像具秃鹫光顾过的骨架一样被剥皮拆骨啃得干干净净。

杰森再次睁开眼睛的时候根本不知道过去了多久，反正窗帘紧闭的房间还是黑漆漆一片，搅成糨糊的脑袋吃力地思考着他昨天是不是喝醉了躺在铁轨上让足足一排火车从身上碾了过去，不然他怎么疼得觉得每块骨头都像碎掉之后重新用胶水黏起来的。

睡在他身旁的达米安立刻成功地唤起了他的记忆。恶魔崽子皱紧眉头像只八爪鱼一样缠着他的腰，他上一次见到这个姿势还是他得到人生中第一只泰迪熊的时候。

“达米安。”杰森暴躁地踹了一脚熟睡的男孩，企图把他从身上踢下去。达米安迷迷糊糊地“嗯”了一声，连眼睛都懒得睁开。

***  
就这样，然后，达米安怀疑这只是一个错觉，荷尔蒙分泌过剩引发的幻想，昨晚激烈梦境的残余。

陶德很轻很快地亲了一下他的嘴唇。纯洁得简直他妈的像圣母玛利亚。

所以他一动不动。睁开眼睛梦就醒了。

***  
杰森不知道为什么，但是这一切就是发生了，比他预料到的还快得多，他甚至没有思考的余裕，身体已经自动做出了选择。

“放开他。然后，拿我来交换。”

他敢打赌听到他说出这句话之后达米安的眼神能在他衣服上烧出一个洞了，小男孩。他甚至没费心对上达米安的视线，只是冲举着枪的男人从容地耸耸肩。

反正他本来就答应过塔利亚要保护达米安。

而且他发过誓不该有任何一个孩子死于非命。至少不是在他眼前。

但是杰森决定在心里默数，如果达米安再不带着刺客联盟的人出现，他就要后悔自己的一时冲动了。

“嘿，你猜怎么着？”一只手从他的颊边滑到了下颌，带着浓重血腥气的温热液体随之蹭花在脸上，杰森试图挣扎，但一动就响个不停的锁链把他扯了回去。他呲开嘴唇露出一个八颗牙齿的笑容，“我对SM真的没兴趣。”

端坐在座椅上的黑帮首领也回之以笑容：“噢，你猜怎么着？现在是我说了算。按住他。”

“操你妈！”杰森大叫着，比起愤怒或者恐惧，好吧，更多是为了给自己壮声势。因为立刻有更多人伸出手抓住了他，他抬起腿给每个企图靠近的人都来上一脚，结果是被狠狠揍了一拳，他剧烈地咳嗽，腥甜的血液从喉咙里倒涌出来，“我也不喜欢群P！你太重口了！”

他绿黑配色的紧身衣开始被人从身上撕下来，从撕裂的伤口变成一条条碎布，很多双手在裸露的皮肤上摸来摸去，在布满伤疤和瘀痕的身体上留下自己的指印，那个画面一定很像吊在悬崖上的普罗米修斯英勇就义。杰森乐观地想。

但他妈的普罗米修斯接下来不会被人操。

大腿被从两边掰开的时候他又开始拼命挣扎，就像实验台上打麻醉前的青蛙，他们抓住他的头发往墙上撞，杰森头晕眼花，剧烈头痛让他怀疑自己正在缺氧，每次呼吸都会牵动全身的伤口，然后再从肺部抽出带着铁锈味的二氧化碳。

是不是有很多人正在盯着他看？他们的目光就像在检查流水线上的产品。

“我靠，这小子是不是刚被操过？”腿根的皮肤被重重捏了一把，“连身上的痕迹都是新鲜的。”

妈的。杰森大脑生锈的零件迟缓地开始运转。昨天晚上他和达米安在那个一动床板就开始嘎吱作响的小破旅馆里搞得太激烈了，达米安掐着他的腰的力气绝对会在那里留下深红色的掌印，还有他毫不厌倦地重复舔吻他的乳头和腿根，除非那里留下了达米安永久的烙印，不然杰森猜他根本不会停下来。超级控制狂。逼他在高潮时一遍又一遍叫达米安的名字，如果不是——好吧，如果不是他确实被操得很爽他早就把达米安踹下床了。

第二天退房的时候旅馆老板盯着他的眼神好像他是个变态恋童癖而老板准备随时报警似的。

杰森深吸了一口气，在把房间钥匙重重拍在柜台上之前，他先把手枪掏出来当着老板的面打开了保险。达米安站在一旁笑了一下，把幸灾乐祸毫不遮掩地写在脸上。

果然老板立刻低下头装作什么都不知道了。在还给杰森押金时他随口说了句谢谢，老板连忙回答他：“不用谢，达米安先生。”

他以为杰森才是那个听人又哭又叫的“达米安”……！！

杰森徒手捏爆了一个易拉罐。

而现在他的屁股马上就要被一群人轮流捅了他还在发呆，脑袋里全是达米安那个欠揍的家伙，也许他还真是个变态恋童癖。

不。杰森下一刻就否定了自己的想法。

如果这种披着人类幼崽皮的恶魔也能被称作“儿童”的话，他立刻就跳进拉撒路之池淹死重新躺回棺材里。

他倒是忘了刚才交换达米安的时候自动把他划进了需要保护的范畴。

男人们掏出了老二，甚至都不打算给杰森做个扩张或者什么，反正等会他就会被撕开到不能再开。杰森预想中的疼痛却没出现。一连串腥热的血花像雨一样泼了他一身，子弹不要钱一样怒吼着倾泻出来，惊恐的惨叫和咆哮此起彼伏。血污溅到他的眼睛里，眼皮立刻条件反射地闭上了，他躲开四溅的血液和尸块。

枪声没过多久就停了下来。显而易见这次达米安学聪明了，带来了远超必需的武装支援。杰森拼命把鲜血从眼中挤出去，异物让他的眼球开始酸疼。他听见达米安的硬底靴子敲打在地面上的声音。

“陶德。”

下一秒达米安的声音就在耳边响了起来。

杰森费劲地掀开眼皮，看见脸颊还带着圆润和稚气的男孩站在面前，皱着眉头嫌恶地擦去溅到脸上的血液——绝对不是他的——镉绿色的眼睛暗得像是风暴来临前的海域。有一瞬间所有光芒都恐惧地从他身后穿过，他逆着光好像周围是他妈的黑洞似的。

达米安把他身上的铁链斩断，随手把金绿色的长袍脱掉抛给了他。杰森扯了扯衣领。没什么可抱怨的，除了达米安穿上去到膝弯的袍子只到他大腿。他倒是不在乎，反正更糟糕的情况又不是没有过。杰森径直向门外走去。

达米安表情晦涩地盯着他，站在原地一动不动。

杰森转过头奇怪地叫了一声：“你是突发性半身瘫痪还是怎么着？赶紧走啊。”

达米安深吸了一口气，追了上去。

“教我。”

“什么？”

达米安的手猛地抓住了杰森的，手指紧紧滑进了他的指缝中。

“教教我爱是什么。”

**Author's Note:**

> 你们一定不敢相信我本来想写个占有欲爆表的米米看到桶被绑架气炸了的故事，结果一下笔就离题万里……  
> 没提到的设定请随意脑补。


End file.
